Frostfire Ridge
/Rare mobs}} Fenris Wolfbrother Durotan High Shaman Thrall |races= Worg Ogron Goren |level=Scalable 90-100 }} :Frostfire Ridge is a harsh land of ceaseless winter and volcanic peaks, where travelers encounter molten lava as often as painfully cold snow. Rock-hewn Bladespire Fortress, built to grandiose heights by the ogres who occupy its halls, is one of the few structures able to remain standing amidst this inhospitable wilderness. It’s the perfect target for the survivalist orcs of the Frostwolf clan. Frostfire Ridge is a new zone introduced with Warlords of Draenor located in northwest Draenor. It is the home zone of the Frostwolf clan and the Thunderlord clan of orcs, as well as ogres. It is described as having snow-covered wastes beneath towering volcanoes. Frostfire Ridge serves as the starting zone for Horde players once they’ve endured the initial rigors of Tanaan Jungle and survived their first encounter with the Iron Horde. Background After a daring escape from the clutches of the Iron Horde in Tanaan Jungle, and a handful of survivors run ashore on the southern banks of Frostfire Ridge. This landing is well-timed. Soon after the crash, they are met by , youngest son of Garad and acting chieftain of the Frostwolf clan. Unlike the other clans, the Frostwolves chose to defy the Iron Horde and refused to join their ranks. This has put them in a dangerous position, with the ogre slavers of Bladespire Fortress on one side and the beastmasters of the Thunderlord clan on the other. The Thunderlord are eager to prove themselves to the Iron Horde and will stop at nothing to eradicate the Frostwolf clan from existence. Outnumbered and surrounded by enemies, Durotan and his Frostwolves need all the help they can get to survive. It falls to players to quickly establish a Garrison and raise an army using whatever means necessary to aid the Frostwolves and secure a foothold in Draenor. Durotan doesn’t know is that Thrall is his son, not yet born in this timeline. Thrall also has a personal stake in the plight of the Frostwolves. This is a chance to meet his parents and his clan when they were in their prime: powerful heroes bound by honor and loyalty. Geography Frostfire Ridge is cold, merciless, and beautiful. The snow-covered landscape is broken by violent volcanoes and lakes of ice—not to mention the mountains made of spires of volcanic rock warped by years of wind and cold. Looking closely, one can see echoes of what would eventually become the Blade's Edge Mountains in Outland. Using the geography, many adventurers have set up Garrisons on the southern peninsula, housing small armies and shops. Travel Getting there Flight Master locations * Pul Windcarver, Worgol 56 * Roark the Airwolf, Bladespire Fortress 37.2 * Skyhunter Donmor'gan, Stonefang Outpost 51.8 * Jonnock Hewndawn, 9.6 * Brenna Skymoor 21.4 * Ja'kana, Crackling Plains 41 * Windhunter 60 * Bile Warneck 60.8 * Rangari Veera 62.6 Portals Adjacent regions * Gorgrond Inhabitants Notable NPCs *Durotan * Thrall In the west stand the proud orcs of the Frostwolf clan. Led by their young chieftain, Durotan, these orcs have chosen to defy the Iron Horde and keep to their ancestral homeland. Threatened on all sides by enemies and the environment, they hold true to their bonds of clan and family. This is also the home of the Thunderlord clan. Greatest of hunters and known for their mastery of beasts, this clan uses numbers and tactics to conquer animals of all types, from the flying rylaks to the defiant gronn. Their homes are the bones of the great colossi, ancient giants lost to the ravages of time. It’s even rumored that the mysterious Iron Wolf, Warlord of the Thunderlord, seems to have a very personal vendetta against the Frostwolves... In the west, the ogres of Bladespire Fortress have long sought to enslave and subjugate any orcs that dare defy them. Meanwhile, in the north, the ogres of Bloodmaul have begun to enter into negotiations with the Iron Horde, exchanging slaves and services to some dark end. The gronn and their magnaron masters control the eastern part of the zone. Part of an ancient breed, the magnaron practice dark, primal magics, and act according to an agenda they have never shared with anyone. Some claim that if the magnaron win, all of Draenor will be cast into a frozen wasteland like Frostfire Ridge. Mobs Resources Areas of interest ;Thunder’s Fall and Colossal’s Fall These two cities are home to the Thunderlord clan and are formed in the bones of dead colossi. Here they raise rylaks for air support; wrangle clefthoof for pack animals; and tame boars, birds, and even gronn—all being hunted, shackled, subjugated under the will of the Thunderlord beastmasters. ;Bladespire Citadel This citadel is a massive structure that dominates the landscape and is one of the last remnants of the sort of power the ogre empire once wielded. ;Crackling Plains This great frozen lake is bordered by giants and beasts of every sort, often venturing their way onto the ice in search of food or worse. Here, gronn can be seen marching across the ice, hunting clefthoof or frost wolves, in turn being hunted by Thunderlord giant stalkers. Great magnaron stride out into the open slaying anything in sight, their loyal goren scavengers not far behind them to eat up what remains. Meanwhile, in many places cracks in the ice begin to form as things that were birthed in the dark deeps begin to scuttle to the surface on many, many legs. ;Icescar Boneyard Located in the northwestern reaches of Frostfire Ridge. It features demonic summoning circles, bones, and necromantic orcs. ;Wor'gol Where the Frostwolves are from. It shows their Spartan existence in a territory harsh even by Draenor standards. Subzones Maps File:Frostfire_Ridge-892×594-map.jpg|Preliminary map as of Closed alpha build 18379 FFRidgeMap.jpg|Second map as of beta, roughly 7/3/2014 WorldMap-FrostfireRidge.jpg|Map as of official release Dungeons Media Images FrostFire Ridge Frostfire Frostfire AD 35.jpg FrostFire Ridge Frostfire Frostfire AD 28.jpg FrostFire Ridge Frostfire Frostfire AD 20.jpg FrostFire Ridge Frostfire Frostfire AD 17.jpg FrostFire Ridge Frostfire Frostfire AD 14.jpg FrostFire Ridge Frostfire Frostfire AD 09.jpg FrostFire Ridge Frostfire Frostfire AD 05.jpg FrostFire Ridge Frostfire Frostfire AD 04.jpg FFRidge.jpg FFRidge1.jpg FFRidge2.jpg Video Warlords of Draenor Faction Zones Warlords of Draenor – Frostfire Ridge Finale Notes References See also Draenor Zones and Seas *Spires of Arak *Gorgrond *Talador *Tanaan Jungle *Shadowmoon Valley (Draenor) *Nagrand (Draenor) *Zangar Sea *Devouring Sea *Shadowed Seas Patch changees * External links Category:Draenor zones Category:Warlords of Draenor zones